


gives my hands the shape of angels

by GreyishBlue



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Costumes, Dom! Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Halloween, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Or well.. semi public spanking?, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously probably all of the pet names, Sex Swing, Spanking, Sub! Bucky Barnes, Teasing, a tiny bit of crying, and the messing up thereof, another kind of sex swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue
Summary: Halloween has always been Clint and Bucky’s favorite holiday. Since they moved in and started celebrating it together, every year has gotten more elaborate. Their apartment is strewn in decorations, practically dripping black and orange, bats and spider webs clinging to every spare corner.Now with a continuation, the boys weren't done with me or these outfits. I apologize for nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Winterhawk Bingo Square: Sex Swing  
Winterhawk Bingo Holiday Challenge Prompt: Trick or Treat
> 
> Title from The Hanging Garden

Halloween has always been Clint and Bucky’s favorite holiday. Since they moved in and started celebrating it together, every year has gotten more elaborate. Their apartment is strewn in decorations, practically dripping black and orange, bats and spider webs clinging to every spare corner.

Clint is in their bedroom, frantically trying to get the black and grey striped suit he’s wearing to sit correctly and adjusting his bow tie when a tentative knock comes from the door. He looks toward it with a confused tilt of his head. Bucky never knocks, so Clint saunters over wearily. His fingers drift to double check the pencil thin stick on mustache as he pulls the door open. His knees go a bit weak at the sight before him.

Bucky is standing there, one hip cocked jauntily, a velvety black dress clinging to every dip and curve of his muscled body. His hair falls down nearly past his shoulders, pin straight and darkened from his usual chestnut hue. The blue grey of his eyes should be illegal, sparkling like they are, brighter than ever with the deep red of his painted lips to set them off.

While Clint tries desperately to get his heart out of his throat, Bucky slinks in close, wraps his arms around Clint’s broad shoulders so they’re pressed together. Bucky tilts his face up, sinfully slow, raises himself on tiptoes to purr huskily into Clint's ear, “Gomez, darling. Trick or treat?”

Clint shudders, runs his hands down Bucky’s sides until he’s gripping velvet wrapped hips a bit too tight. The touch grounds him enough so that he can breathe again. He presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s cheek, mindful of the makeup to keep it nice for the costume party they’re soon attending. 

“Mmm, Morticia. Aren’t you the treat?” He skirts his fingers down to pinch at Bucky’s ass, “Let’s go with trick, hm?” He follows up with a few more wandering kisses down the smooth curve of Bucky’s jaw, dares one hard nip along the column of his neck just to hear Bucky’s pleased gasp. 

The way Bucky is grinning up at him, teeth flashing and eyes full of mischief has Clint’s blood running hot and needy. Bucky doesn’t reply, just takes Clint’s hand and leads them down the hallway. His dress is clinging indecently to his thighs, emphasizing every muscle there. Clint catches a glimpse of a strappy heeled pump as the fabric swirls around Bucky’s feet, and his mouth goes that much drier. 

He only realizes they’re at the door to the guest bedroom when he almost runs into Bucky. Clint barely stops himself in time, presses a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head to cover his stumble. Bucky shoots another infectious red lipped smile over his shoulder, then pushes the door open with a flourish. 

It takes Clint a moment before he spots the addition to the room, and he’s left entirely speechless again. Hanging from the ceiling near one of the corners is a swing, and the leather straps dangling from parts of it leave no question what kind. Bucky is sauntering over to it, hips swinging with a taunt in every step. He turns slowly, eyes locked onto Clint, and lets himself fall gently into the cup of the swing. He crosses his legs and wiggles a little, bringing Clint’s attention to the heels he’s wearing and the sheer black tights covering his legs. 

Clint realizes he’s still in the doorway, holding onto the frame of it for dear life. No matter how many ways Bucky teases him, he’s a sucker for it every time. Just watching him move knocks the breath out of him. A soft whimper leaves his throat as he watches his gorgeous boyfriend gently swinging, his hands traveling slowly up his thighs to expose the tops of his garters, bunching up the dress indecently. He finally manages to get moving when Bucky crooks a finger at him with a sultry grin. 

Clint sinks to his knees once he’s in front of Bucky, gently presses his legs apart to settle between them. He lets the calluses on his fingertips drag against the sheer fabric of Bucky’s tights, relishing the soft shiver he gets in response. He takes one ankle gently in hand, starts pressing gentle lingering kisses to the bone there before working his way slowly up. 

Clint takes his time kissing through the tights, every whimper and soft gasp from Bucky spurring him on. When he reaches the edge of the tights, he presses hot open mouthed kisses to the soft skin on the inside of Bucky’s thighs. He gasps as he moves the last of the dress away from Bucky’s groin and finds just a slip of dark purple lace covering his straining cock. 

“Oh, sugar.. How is this the trick?” Clint manages to mumble out before he drags the flat of his tongue slowly across the wetness at the head. Bucky has no response for him other than needy gasps, so Clint suckles at his shaft, soaking the lace there and digging his fingers into the fresh blooming bruises along Bucky’s thighs. 

Clint slips his thumbs into the band of Bucky’s panties and drags them slowly down to free his cock. Bucky just manages to lift his hips to help, getting the swing moving slowly back and forth as he does so. Clint takes advantage, lets the motion drag his nails along Bucky’s already twitching legs. The panties snag on one of Bucky’s heels and Clint lets them dangle there, too preoccupied with the bead of precome pearling at Bucky’s tip. He swirls his tongue into it, spreads the wetness down Bucky’s length with his eager mouth.

Bucky is making all of Clint’s favorite noises, lost in sensation and want. Clint is powerless to deny his boy anything, so he drags his tongue back up until he’s taking Bucky’s cock fully into his mouth. He swallows carefully against the pressure of it in the back of his throat. Bucky’s hands fly to his hair, and he tugs gently at the short blonde strands to encourage Clint. He’s had a lot of practice with what Bucky loves, and he happily pulls out every trick he’s learned over the years.

He’s using the motion of the swing to help Bucky’s cock shove a bit further into his throat and humming against the shaft when Bucky manages as garbled, “Baby, I gotta..” he trails off when Clint pulls back to suck hard at the head. Every muscle in his body tenses as he empties into Clint’s greedy willing mouth. 

Clint licks at his lips and the bits of come that he didn’t manage to swallow, trails his tongue in lazy patterns across Bucky’s hips and thighs while Bucky recovers some sense of himself. Once his breathing is somewhat back to normal, Bucky reaches his hands out to Clint and lets the taller man help him out of the swing. He takes a few moments to fix his dress and to kick the lacey panties off of his shoe. When he finally turns back to Clint his eyes are full of mischief again, and it’s almost unbearably beautiful paired with the color high in his cheeks. 

Once Bucky has himself put back in order he leans into Clint, drapes himself dramatically against Clint’s taller frame. He brushes the back of his knuckles against Clint’s still clothed cock as he sighs out, “Time for the party, sweetheart.”

Clint sputters and looks at Bucky wide-eyed before the realization dawns on him. “Bucky, baby, is this the trick?”

Bucky presses a gentle placating kiss to Clint’s flushed cheek before he pushes away, hips swaying as he heads back to the front door of their apartment. Clint whimpers almost too softly for even his own ears to pick up. He spares a last glance toward the discarded purple lace crumpled in the corner before he follows Bucky. This is going to be the longest party of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys manage to make it to the party, where Clint turns things around on Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk Bingo Holiday Challenge Prompt: Jack-O-Lantern

Clint catches up to Bucky just as he gets into the elevator. He presses the button for the lobby, then presses him up against the back wall the moment the doors are closing behind them. He brackets his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, leans in slowly to press their lips together feather soft. It’s hard to resist biting into Bucky’s full bottom lip, to mess up the pretty red lipstick and make Bucky look a little debauched. Bucky wraps himself easily around Clint, grinning up like he can read every dirty thought going through Clint’s head. 

Bucky pouts after a moment and tilts his head, offering the smooth skin of his neck and Clint obliges him greedily. He runs his nimble fingered hands down Bucky’s sides, holds his hips still. He presses kisses and bites to Bucky’s skin, along his jaw, down his throat and along his exposed collarbones. Just as Bucky starts panting and trying to press himself closer to Clint, they come to a stop and the doors open behind them. Clint pulls away with a soft smile, drops a kiss against the tip of Bucky’s nose and steps back, offering his hand back to help Bucky up from where he’s slumped a bit against the back wall. 

“Comin, babe? Party to go to, remember?” Clint drawls as Bucky blinks up at him owlishly for a second. Then Bucky is collecting himself with a little huff, fixing his dress where it’s slipped off his shoulder and ridden up his thighs. 

He makes a point to pout out, “You’re a tease!” before he takes Clint’s hand with a small smile. Clint’s answering snort is stunningly endearing, even hearing it for years like Bucky has. They walk the few blocks it takes to get to the party slowly, taking in the various people out in the streets for the holiday. Each points out little things he knows the other will like, Clint especially gleeful when he spots costumes of his favorite comic characters. 

When they arrive, both stare in awe at the exuberant decorations. Jack-o-Lanterns are scattered everywhere, casting parts of the porch and yard in a shifting orange glow. An elaborate mock graveyard has skeletons positioned in a macabre version of a neighborhood barbecue. The porch wraps around the front of the house, and there’s areas of it deep in the shadow of colored streamers and cobwebs. 

Bucky lifts a hand to knock, but Clint pulls his wrist away, then tugs him away.Clint weaves them between the large intricately carved Jack-O-Lanterns until they reach a porch swing that’s almost entirely out of view of the street. There’s just enough light there from the pumpkins and some purple string lights to see one another. Clint settles himself into the swing, then looks up to Bucky, mouth twisted in a wicked smile. “Trick-or-Treat, baby?” His voice is low and raspy, Bucky can just make it out past the thumping of music in the house behind Clint. 

He shudders, moves in closer until Clint is manhandling him into his lap. It’s a little tricky and his dress is indecently high across his hips once Clint has him where he wants, but Bucky can’t find it in himself to complain when Clint takes charge. He almost regrets tossing his panties in the flippant moment of teasing earlier when Clint’s hands slip under the velvet and settle on his bare ass. 

Clint drags his hands slowly up and down Bucky’s ass and across his thighs before he digs his fingers in, pulling a sharp gasp of want from him. “You didn’t answer me.”

“Oh!” Bucky manages to stutter out, “Treat, please, Clint.” He’s shifting restlessly on Clint’s lap, and Clint rolls his hips up in a tease of the friction that would give Bucky what he needed. When Bucky tries to tilt himself to grind back, Clint’s hands are like steel on his hips, only letting him move where Clint wants him to. The whine high in Bucky’s throat makes Clint grin triumphantly. 

Clint’s been teasing him to within an inch of his life throughout most of their relationship, and he adores how his beautiful brunette falls apart when he’s taking control. He drags his nails slowly along the soft inner skin of Bucky’s thigh, enjoying every little breathy gasp of the man above him. 

“You’re gonna have to keep quiet for me, can you do that Buck?” Clint is leaning in, rumbling the words into Bucky’s ear as he’s rocking them carefully together, just enough to keep Bucky going a little crazy.

“Yeah, yes. Green, please?” Bucky almost whispers back to Clint, hips stuttering and pressing bruises into himself where Clint’s grip is unyielding. 

Clint chuckles darkly at the check in, loving when Bucky’s losing himself in sensation enough that he slips into using the stoplight system without being asked. He hitches the back of Bucky’s dress that little bit higher that exposes him almost entirely. Then brings his hand back to Bucky’s ass with a sharp smack. Bucky’s answering howl is almost immediately muffled into the shoulder of Clint’s suit as Bucky tucks himself in, hands scrambling around Clint’s back to anchor himself.

“Mm, that’s so good darlin’. Stay quiet and enjoy your treat, hmm?” 

Bucky only whimpers in reply, nodding his head where he has it nearly buried in Clint’s shoulder. Clint works over each half of his ass in turn, keeping him held in position with the hand not spanking red hot sensation into his skin. After each few strokes, he rubs over the reddened skin, encouraging blood flow and making Bucky feel that much more sensitive. It feels like forever, but it’s only a few minutes until Clint is carefully pulling the material back over Bucky’s abused ass. 

When Clint urges Bucky back with soft caresses of shoulders and back, Bucky’s icy blue eyes look nearly black, and small pinpricks of tears threaten at their corners. Clint slips a hand around the nape of his neck gently and pulls him in until he can press his lips to the tears, being as careful as he can not to smudge any of Bucky’s eyeliner. Bucky preens at the soft attention, almost as weak for it as he was for the spanking. Clint spends a few minutes working calming hands along Bucky’s sides until he’s not so on edge, still not letting him work his hips to get any relief for his aching erection.

Bucky tries reaching for the front of Clint’s pants, but Clint has his wrists firmly held before he can do more than brush his fingers over the tented fabric. Clint leans back away from him and shifts his legs to help Bucky back to his feet. 

“Sorry honey, we don’t wanna be indecent in public, do we?” The tease in Clint’s voice sends more shivers down Bucky’s spine, and he makes a confused little whine in response. Clint adjusts himself through the pants as best as he can, and presses a hand to the small of Bucky’s back to lead him back to the door. Every shift of the dress against his ass has Bucky feeling needy all over again. 

Before Bucky can get his bearings, Clint is knocking on the door and they’re being led into the house, where the decorations are possibly more extravagant than they were outside. Bucky is infinitely grateful for the fabric draped across his front well enough to conceal his erection, but his cheeks keep a high blush as Clint drags them from friend to friend to mingle. He’s not entirely sure how Clint managed to turn the evening’s teasing back on him so thoroughly. He also doesn’t know how he’s going to survive the entire party, but he’s going to give it his best shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally made it into the actual party. Will things occur? (Probably!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winterhawk Bingo Holiday Prompt: Bobbing for Apples

Bucky remembers exactly zero names of the people he’s introduced to and he’s grateful that he already knows a few. Clint keeps up lingering touches and teases so that Bucky keeps feeling that low buzz under his skin, hyperaware whenever Clint’s hands are on him. It’s not quite like when they’re playing together at home, but close enough that Bucky’s on edge the whole time. He feels lucky to make it through conversations without stuttering. He’d loved the idea of teasing Clint at the start of the night. Having it turned on him like this, where he’s got to keep whimpers out of his throat so people don’t catch on is a kind of torture Bucky wasn’t expecting. When he’s drifting too close, Clint pinches the sensitive skin of his ass.

They manage a decent circuit of the house, until Clint brings Bucky up short, wrapping a hand around Bucky’s hip to stop his wandering. In the room off to their left there’s a large basin at the edge of the table, brightly colored apples lazily spinning in the water. There are a few other activities scattered around the room, something that a sign calls “Pumpkin Bowling”, a pool table draped in mummy wraps. There’s a couple more things Bucky doesn’t have time to browse. Clint is pulling him toward the apples, the look on his face enough to have Bucky’s breathing pick up. 

He stops with Bucky facing the basin, bends down to nuzzle against his throat. Clint’s lips press to the thin skin below Bucky’s ear for a second before he’s speaking, voice pitched low and breathy in the best way. “Do you wanna get off tonight, sweetheart?”

Bucky is nodding quickly, turns to look over his shoulder and shudders at the heat of Clint’s gaze. It takes him a second before he realizes Clint is going to make him answer, fresh blushes crawl down his throat. His eyes dart around, but no one seems to be paying any attention to them, even pressed up close like they are. He swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat, manages to croak out, “Yes, Clint, please?”

“Please what, Buck?”

“Please let me come tonight?” Bucky sounds a little unsure, has a pout across his red-painted mouth. 

Clint’s eyes go that little bit darker and his fingers tighten across Bucky’s waist. He brushes their lips together, a small comfort. Then he’s talking into Bucky’s ear again, close enough that Bucky can feel the words against the shell of his ear. “Show me how well you can use that pretty mouth, hm? Can you do that for me baby?” He uses one long fingered hand to turn Bucky’s jaw, pointing him back toward the apples still lazily rolling along in the water.

Once it’s clear Bucky understands, Clint lets him go, steps back to watch. Bucky takes a deep calming breath, then bends slowly down, arching his back and making a good show of it for Clint. Then he picks out a target, zeroes in on the apple and does his level best to catch it between his teeth. He feels Clint’s hand brush against his thigh once when he gets close, making him lose his grip. Another couple of tries and some water up his nose later, and Bucky triumphantly straightens up with a bright green apple in his mouth. 

As soon as he’s showing off his prize, Clint gets a strong hand around his elbow and nearly drags him to an empty room near the back of the house. Once they’re past the door, Clint is closing and locking it behind them, and turning back to Bucky all predatory and grinning. “Kneel.”

Bucky slips to his knees so quickly he knows there’ll be some bruising in the morning, but he’s helpless when Clint is in charge like this. Still, Clint catches the little wince that crosses his face, and he frowns. His voice goes a little softer, “Don’t hurt yourself, baby.”

Bucky’s nodding with his best through-the-lashes gaze, and Clint must believe he means it enough. He’s smiling down, drops a hand to cup Bucky’s jaw softly and drags his finger slowly across Bucky’s bottom lip. The carefully maintained red lipstick smears a little to the side, and Clint groans like he can’t help it. He presses his thumb down and Bucky lets his mouth fall open, eager to be good. Clint’s pushing his thumb in, watching entranced as Bucky’s eyes close, as he wraps his mouth closed over it.

Clint gets his pants open one handed so he can continue fucking into Bucky’s mouth with his thumb, enjoys the way Bucky will sway forward on his knees to follow it. Then he taps at Bucky’s jaw with his fingers, smirks down when Bucky’s pretty blue eyes flutter open. He already looks like he’s floating, eyes a little bit glassy.

Once Bucky focuses enough to realize Clint is offering him his cock, a whine escapes him. He collects himself just enough to beg, "Please, Clint?" before letting his mouth fall open, needy and eager.

"Want me to fuck your pretty red mouth, hm?" Clint presses himself forward, letting his cock drag against Bucky's full lower lip, not quite pressing in. He waits until Bucky is whimpering with need, his hands clenched in the velvet fabric across his thighs. Only then does Clint push his cock into Bucky's warm wet mouth, groaning at the sensation.

Clint slides himself forward carefully, just giving Bucky the first few inches to wrap his mouth around. When he sees the dark red prints of Bucky's lips along his shaft, his control slips just enough to thrust forward. Bucky gags a little, moans insatiably, tries to press forward and swallow around Clint. 

Clint reaches down, one hand dragging a finger around where Bucky's lips are stretched around his shaft, the other hand wrapping into Bucky's hair. Once he's got a solid grip, he starts up a steady rhythm, holding Bucky steady while he thrusts in. 

Bucky's eyes start dripping tears when he's got to fight for breath, his mascara makes dark tracks down his cheeks. The whimpers and moans he makes when he's able to sound wrecked, and it's got Clint's hips stuttering with barely controlled need.

Clint can feel his orgasm approaching at light speed, Bucky's bright blue eyes and smudged red mouth making it hard to hold back. He grumbles out, "Touch yourself, darlin'. I wanna watch you mess up that lovely little dress."

Bucky's hands nearly fly to his cock, shoving the material of the dress out of the way to take himself in hand. He's already hard and leaking, he smears his precome down to ease the way.

Clint tries to make it last, but Bucky’s kneeling below him, makeup smeared, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes, moaning around Clint’s cock and thrusting up into his own hand. It’s just about the hottest thing Clint’s ever seen. His hands tighten across Bucky’s jaw and in his hair, then he’s gasping out Bucky’s name as he comes. 

A moment later Bucky is arching into Clint’s hands, muffled moans barely escaping past Clint’s cock, and he’s coming too, one hand digging into Clint’s thigh for purchase, the other wrapped tightly around his pulsing cock. Then Clint’s reaching down to pull Bucky up onto his feet and catching his mouth in a deep kiss, tasting his own release on Bucky’s tongue. 

The movement drapes Bucky’s dress back against him and it drags cooling stickiness across his thighs, he grumbles in discomfort. Clint laughs at him for a moment, pressing his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck, before he leads them into an adjoining bathroom to clean them both up. 

There’s no hope to get Bucky’s makeup fixed, but Clint gently wipes off what he can, looks smug at the results. Bucky definitely looks like he’s been well fucked, and the goofy grins they both can’t keep off their faces do nothing to hide it. Once they’re as put together as they can manage, they head back to the party and through the house, Bucky blushing at the knowing smiles a few people shoot toward them.

Clint doesn’t make try to make them linger at the party any longer, just whispers into Bucky’s ear that he wants to take him home. He presses kisses to Clint’s cheek now that his lipstick is gone and grins at being able to again. Going home to spend the night with Clint is always the easy choice for Bucky, so he agrees happily. They spend the walk home admiring the lights of Halloween decorations, fingers tightly clasped between them.


End file.
